Dead Men Tell No Tales
by scorpioryo
Summary: Sometime when there were pirates, Ryo was living in Port Royal, until he learned about a legend that would change his life forever.


**Dead Men Tell No Tales**

* * *

**A/N: DEAL WITH MY WEIRD IDEAS! And I'll work on my other multi-chapters… eventually. But I most certainly don't plan on just giving up on them. I thought that this would be an interesting adventure story since I haven't really seen any stories that focus on pirates. And it's today's interest. (Way too much Pirates of the Caribbean)**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is rated T for TEEN due to alcohol reference, violence, and language. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else famous that people may have heard of before reading this. All I own is the storyline and my OCs who don't really play very big roles.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Legend**_

The sun began to rise over the ocean, dying the blue water a beautiful mix of gold and orange. The water gently splashed the docks of Port Royal, smacking its ships with ocean spray.

The quiet sea town of the British Empire in Jamaica was just beginning to wake up and begin business again as a young boy with long white hair began to sneak around the sleeping docks.

He ran past ship after large ship until he reached the end of the large docks. Still breathing hard after running, he managed to sit down and gaze over the horizon, his mind lost in thought. He watched the water move up and down as the sun woke up, kissing the boy's pale skin with weak morning light.

He was awakened from his daydreaming when he heard footsteps walking up to him from behind. His body froze. Slowly, he turned his head around, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Mr. Richard Wess, one of the managers.

"Good morning, Ryo," he greeted. Ryo stood up and smiled.

"Am I intruding on your property, Mr. Wess?" the boy asked. But the older man laughed.

"Not at all, my boy," he answered, "you know you're always welcomed here!" He called Ryo over and began to lead him towards his home not too far from the sea. He invited Ryo in and led him into the small kitchen and dining room. Ryo sat down at the square wood table as Mr. Wess pulled out an old teapot.

"Morning tea, Ryo?" he offered. The boy quickly nodded as he realized how tired he was.

"So Ryo," he started as he made the tea, "What were you doing on the docks this early in the morning?"

"I don't know," Ryo shrugged, "I just wanted to watch the sun come up over the water." Mr. Wess smiled.

"Ay, boy," he said, "I love that sight as well. That's why I took the job closest to the sea when piracy became illegal." Mr. Wess was a member of a pirate crew back when the British and French governments hired them to raid passing Spanish ships, and Port Royal was one of their major strongholds. But now, the practice is illegal, and most pirates had to find legal jobs. However, according to Mr. Wess, some pirates still sail the seas. However, since Ryo was born fifteen years ago, not much known buccaneer activity has happened.

Mr. Wess placed the teacup in front of the white-haired boy.

"You may want to think about getting home soon," he advised as he sat across the table, "you know that he doesn't really like you being here." Ryo looked down at his tea as he added spoonfuls of sugar. Mr. Wess was right.

"My father will probably hang me if I keep it up," he joked.

"But before you leave," the former privateer asked, "let this old sea dog tell a tale older than I." Ryo smiled. The old man never had children, or a wife for that matter. But he loved to tell stories. Since Ryo is one of the only children here, he is often lectured by Mr. Wess. But he didn't mind.

"Of course, Mr. Wess," the white-haired boy encouraged. The older man cleared his throat.

"You ever heard o' the Sol Oculto before?" he asked slowly. The boy shook his head.

"Never," he responded, encouraging him to go on.

"Well," Mr. Wess explained, "It's an old treasure, prob'ly as old as privateerin' itse'f. It started out as a large 'mount o' gold and other treasures 'board a Spanish ship. Now, as you know, pirates back in those days were hired to capture and des'roy Spanish ships, as long as they recovered the goods aboard. This ship was no different.

"Now, no one knows who the Spaniards or the pirates were that started it all out, but the pirates killed every one of the ship members, and took the treasure 'fore blowin' the ship up into the sky!" He paused to clear his throat, and then continued:

"Now, there were so much treasure from that one ship, it eventually began to sink the pirates' ship as they added more and more Spanish treasures. So, the captain o' the pirates, decided to drop off the treasure. But where? Where would be a good place to hide such a treasure from the rest o' the world? I'll tell ya, son; an island. But not just any one island. It was hidden; no one else had e'er seen it 'fore.

"So the captain ordered his crew to hide it, and then they left."

"Did they ever return?" Ryo asked.

"Well," the man went on, "that's hard t' say. Some say that they did, dropping off their loads er'ey time they struck 'nother ship.

"But most say that they never returned. And the treasure grew by other pirates discovering the huge treasure, and then adding on their catch." Ryo swallowed. All of that treasure would easily attract pirates. They would be flying bugs to a flickering candle.

"So where is the treasure?" he asked enthusiastically. But Mr. Wess just shook his head.

"Legend says that the name is the key," he answered, "but the treasure got so huge, that the very island itself sunk. Straight down to the bottom o' the sea." Ryo swallowed.

"I-is it all true?" he shook. Mr. Wess laughed.

"My father said it was true," he said in between laughs, "but lad, he was always drunk. 'Nd I suspect he was as drunk as e'er when he told me that tale. So, it's not. Ne'er put yer faith into a drunken man.

Unlike yer father. He's a good man with a good job as a blacksmith. Brings in the money. Unlike my father." Ryo nodded and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky. His father would start to get worried…

"Please forgive me, Mr. Wess," he apologized as he stood up, "but I must be on my way." Mr. Wess nodded.

"O' course, lad," he said, "but yer always welcomed back 'or more."

Ryo walked over to the door, but just before he left, he turned around.

"One more question," he asked as the old man cleaned up, "if the treasure was so huge that it began to sink the pirate ship, then how come it didn't sink the Spanish ship?" Mr. Wess burst into laughter.

"Son, you always think about the details, and I admire you 'or it," he explained, "but it's nothin' more than a story. None of it is real." Ryo smiled and ran out the door.

He made his way back over towards the huge town of Port Royal. He began walking as it became more and more crowded.

The city, with its many buildings and shoppers, was as busy as ever; people walking, horses and carriages striding on the street, and ship-owners trying to attract costumers.

Pretty soon, Ryo could hear girls giggling behind him. He turned around, and he saw Miho and her friends running behind him. The white-haired boy gulped.

He met Miho when she was trying to buy a loaf of bread for her sister and mother, but she was short a coin. Ryo had offered some of his own money to help, and while it felt good to help her at the time, he really wished that he just kept walking.

She was a nice girl, but ever since that day, she has been head over heels in love with him. He did his best not to hate anyone, but Miho made this task especially hard.

"Ryo," she called, "Oh, Ryooooo!" Just before he could reluctantly answer her, the blue-haired girl leaped on Ryo and gave him a huge hug. Ryo wasn't sure if he wanted to kindly ask her to get off, of if he should just push her in front of a horse.

Her friends came over and began sighing.

"Oh, Miho," on of them admired, "you two just look like such a wonderful couple!"

"You are absolutely right, Anzu," another added, "You two should get married by the sea!" Miho smiled and finally let go of Ryo. He could finally breathe again.

"Oh, you're right," she answered, "Right on the coast, just as the sun is setting, with everyone throwing up white flower pedals!" Ryo turned pale at the thought of marrying Miho. He thought he was going to be sick as she went on and on about how wonderful their life would be together.

"E-Excuse me, ladies," Ryo interrupted, "but I best be off now." Miho smiled and nodded.

"Meet me over by the beach tomorrow!" she called as Ryo hurried away.

"No, thank you," he said under his breath.

He quickly walked away, putting as much distance between Elizabeth and him as he could, until he reached the bakery. When he stepped inside, he breathed in the warm smell of bread in the oven. A girl about his age with black hair stepped out.

"Hello," she greeted, "so, how can I help you today, sir?" She grinned, and Ryo began to look around the shop with a serious look on his face.

"Hmmm," he mumbled, "this all looks so good, but I don't know which one to choose…" The girl began laughing, and Ryo soon joined her.

"Are you looking for another sorry present for your father, Ryo?" she asked in between giggles.

"Sorry present," he repeated, "sorry present? No! I'm on an errand for my father, Chihiro!"

"Right," she agreed sarcastically, "you were over by Mr. Richard Wess' house, weren't you?" The boy shrugged and nodded.

"My father knows that I like to go down there," he said, "so I don't really understand why he doesn't like me down there."

"He drinks, he's a former pirate," she listed, "he's crazy, he's old…"

"Alright, alright," Ryo gave, "you're starting to sound like my father!" He pointed at a simple loaf of bread in the oven. Chihiro nodded.

"Benjamin," she yelled up the stairs leading to their living quarters, "Benjamin, get down here! You need to pull out the bread before it burns!" Soon, a young man about twenty with the same color of hair as Chihiro walked down the stairs.

Benjamin was her older brother. Unmarried, he's been working the bakery with the help of his younger sister ever since their parents died in a tragic accident.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled as he turned to Ryo, "good morning."

"Good morning," he returned as the man turned around to pull out the bread. Afterwards, Chihiro wrapped the bread in a cloth and handed it to Ryo.

He was trying to pull out money when his friend shook her head.

"Just take it," she offered.

"But I can't do that," he objected, "this is apart of your livelihood! If I were to take it without paying for it-"

"Go ahead," Benjamin interrupted, "we can spare a loaf for a friend." Ryo smiled. These people were always so nice to him. He wished that he could repay them, but with what? A new knife or sword? In a quiet town like Port Royal? No.

"Thank you," he said. He waved goodbye and left.

He walked a few more steps before coming up to a building with the big bold letters "Blacksmith" on it. Ryo sighed as he walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: If you hate Elizabeth, it's okay; I do, too! Yep, even in the 1600s, Ryo's still being stalked by fangirls. Please review!**


End file.
